Hall of Thanes
Old Ironforge is a sealed area located under the dwarven capital of Ironforge. Lore Located below Ironforge, the old city is a natural chamber made of organic stone formations. No chisel or pick has touched the area. The area contains: *the Hall of Thanes, where the past Kings of Ironforge are buried.(Note that the RPG implies that Hall of Thanes is the name of Old Ironforge rather than just being a location within Old Ironforge.) *the Old Throne *the object for which Ironforge is named, the Iron Forge, an ancient Titan artifact. In World of Warcraft Old Ironforge exists in game, but it is not accessible through normal means, and as a closed area, contains no NPCs, items, or other such content. In the High Seat area of Ironforge, there is a hidden door behind Deliana. This hidden door leads to a long hallway descending to the underground chamber of Old Ironforge. Old Ironforge consists of a large column of stone in a pool of lava. At the top is a carpeted platform, and a path winds down around the column to two closed doors. The ceiling features large purple crystal formations. Access There are several ways of getting into Old Ironforge that were known to work in the past. The first is to start a duel with a mage behind the pole outside of the bank in Ironforge. QUICKLY run into the back of the king's room (it is close enough to where the original duel started, so the duel will not cancel). Run up next to the door and have the mage sheep you. If all goes well, you will wander under the door and the sheep will break. If not, try it again. This is an alternative to the first way. Starting facing the bank in Ironforge, take the passageway to the right so it goes to the Great Forge. On the left immediately after you exit the passageway, there will be a corner in the wall. The corner should look like a direct right angle on the map. To make sure you have the right corner, look on the map and imagine it as an arrow. The arrow should be facing north-west. If your there, jump and press forward against it. Eventually you'll get the hang of it and keep jumping up until your head reaches the ceiling, or a tad bit close to it. Then start a duel with a mage, and run up next to the door and have the mage sheep you. If all goes well, you will wander under the door and the sheep will break. If not, try it again. Alternatively, if you're a mage or a priest, go to the farm in the hills above the Wetland's Farm via the Ironforge Airstrip. Be sure to bring some Light Feathers with you. Find the tunnel that goes nowhere (drops off to nothingness). Face the great forge in Ironforge and use a speed booster (epic mount and sprint were confirmed to work) after using a slow fall spell (mage Slow Fall or priest Levitate) and jump in that direction. After approximately 30 seconds, you will find yourself swimming. Swim up, and have the camera above you at all times so you can see where the top is. The next step is to swim into the tunnel that goes to Old Ironforge, but it takes time and a few tries to figure out how to get into that. Note that, as of the patch 2.0.3, you can no longer do this with Noggenfogger because Noggenfogger's slow fall duration was lowered to 15 seconds. Thirdly, it is possible for hunters to get their pets on the other side of the door and use Eye of the Beast. Walk into the door with your pet on follow; it will pop to the other side of the door, and then usually pop back. Occasionally, it will remain mostly on the far side of the door, but still allow line-of-sight to cast Eye of the Beast. This allows one to two minutes to explore the area. A group of three people with one warlock can make it into the tunnel past the ice wall in the Ironforge Airstrip. The warlock faces the ice wall and starts the ritual of summoning and people outside of the the wall can still click the portal, even to help summon themselves. Once past the wall, run to the end of the tunnel and jump. You will lose a lot of health but hopefully land alive inside the Ironforge Deeprun Tram station. Come to a big hole in the southern wall, face the High Seat, cast slow fall, run forward and jump. Again, this will probably only work for mages and priests. Additionally, once a warlock is beyond the door, they can summon others inside with people beyond the door clicking on the portal. Insert non-formatted text here See Also *Ironforge Airstrip Category:Lore Category:Subzones Category:Closed Zones Category:City:Ironforge Category:Dwarf territories